


Waiting Game

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: The pains of waiting for respawn, experienced by one BLU Medic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil ficlet i wrote to vent off a little :V hope you enjoy ✌🏼

It was never fun, waiting to die. Not that he ever had much of a choice in the matter.

Honestly it was his fault that he'd gotten stuck like this in the first place, bullet wounds riddling his body and soaking his normally pristine light blue lab coat in deep red blood that saturated the dirt beneath him as he waited to bleed out. 

How foolish he was, thinking he could handle himself on his own. It was just one health kit, he'd said. He'd be fine, he said. He wouldn't get caught this time, promise, he said.

What a promise that was. 

Normally this kind of pain would be excruciating but he thinks he's almost used to it at this point. Hard not to be when you always died deaths that were almost always 10x stupider than this.

He stared longly at the door BLU base's respawn room in the distance. His teammates wouldn't be coming- he knew that. They were too far out and he was too out of the way to be seen, not too mention too fatigued to call for them. He wondered if they'd looked for him at all. 

He grimaced. All the time he was wasting. All the respawns his teammates were going to have to go through because of him. What a pain. He can't believe he'd been so stupid.

He coughed weakly, the taste of iron heavily coating his tongue. 

He wondered how much blood he'd spilled already. Surely 3/4s of a liter shouldn't take that long to lose with 9 different holes in your body. Though honestly it wouldn't be out of the range of his luck for him to waste the entire rest of the match here, practically counting gunshots and explosions even as his vision started going blurry and he practically felt his organs shutting down in real time. 

His eyes shot open as the intercom crackled to life, the Administrator announcing that BLU had made it to the third checkpoint. 

He let out a groan but that just caused him to choke and cough up a blood clot. 

Great. Just great. 

His eyes slumped closed. If he could've, he would've just offed himself by now but his weapons had gotten knocked out of his hands when he'd been gunned down and moving was so excruciating that he couldn't be bothered to look for them. Believe him, he'd already tried.

He let out a breath through his nose, staring into the endless blue of the New Mexico sky.

Oh well. No choice but to wait now. 

Wait. 

And wait...

....

...and wait.


End file.
